The traitor and the joker
by Lizzie Pearl
Summary: Ellie is one of Lily's friend and Sirius's enemy. When the dark lord needs her to gain his trust she may just end up falling in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Elizars POV

My name is Elizars Entermand - everyone calls me Ellie.

I work for the dark lord's spy even though my mother is a blood traitor.

I am going into my 5th year at Hogwarts.

"Elizars," mother called.

"Coming," I said, running down the stairs.

"Mrs Potter is going to take you to the station," mother smiled.

"Why? I hate the Potters," I complained.

"Elizars I know you hate James Potter and Sirius Black but Mr and Mrs Potter are very kind," mother said sternly.

Knock! Knock!

Mother opened the door to reveal a smiley lady and 2 idiotic boys.

"Hey Jelly Ellie," Black smiled.

I gave him a scowl in return.

"Can you tell Lily flower to date me?" Potter asked happily.

"Lily has a boyfriend," I laughed at his expression.

"Who is she dating?" Potter growled.

"Remus Lupun," I replied.

"Moony is dating Lily?" Sirius shouted.

"I will destroy him!" Potter shrieked.

"James be quiet, let's go," Mrs Potter ordered.

She led me to a muggle car.

Potter and Black got into the back and I sat in the front.

When we arrived at the station Lily was sitting next to Remus Lupin.

"Moony!" Potter screamed.

"Hi Padfoot, Hi Prongs," Lupin smiled.

"Get away from my Lily flower," Potter spat.

"Are you ok James?" Lily asked worriedly.

"The real question is are you ok being near this monster!" James hissed.

He then grabbed Lily and kissed her head.

"James!" Lily shouted, squirming out of James's grasp.

"Prongs, take that back," Black frowned.

"Lily, maybe we should go," I recommended.

Lily was my best friend even though she was Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin.

"Don't go and sit with her she is a Slytherin," Black said sneering up his nose.

"She is my friend!" Lily snapped.

Lily is the kindest person I know, she is determined to see good in everyone.

She will tell me anything without realising it will go back to the dark lord.

"She is a death eater," Black protested..

"What possibly gave you that idea?"I laughed.

I know it is best to laugh of all accusations.

"You and your parents are friends with my mother," Black growled.

"You are related to her does that make you a death eater," I pointed out.

"You can't chose you family but you can chose your friends," he sneered.

"My parents friend not my friend," I reminded him.

"Come on Ellie," Lily frowned.

"Later lizard," Black smirked.

Lily and I made a quick exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius pov

I pulled James into a compartment and the others followed.

James suddenly jumped on Remus

"How could you take my lily flower!" he screamed .

People outside the compartment were starting to stare.

"Get out," I shouted before shutting the blinds.

"James get of," Remus was chocking cause james was in no way feather light.

"No you took my Lily flower!" James was screaming.

Honestly, always up to the brilliant Sirius Black (me) to save things.

I stepped forward and got James of Remus but he was struggling.

"EVERYONE STOP!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

James finally stopped struggling.

"We are the famous marauders let us not fight we shall discuss this properly," I bellowed.

"Good," Peter said and so we all sat down for the marauders meeting

"So Remus you going to break up with my Lily flower," James said in a business like voice.

Remus looked up at him but muttered "no," very quietly.

James still heard.

"Okay James before anything happens we will discuss," peter said to his very annoyed best friend

"No we will do one thing we will prank," I said in a high pitched mock noble voice.

"Then the marauders begin," Remus said cheerful that the fight was over.

James POV

All through the train journey i couldn't really put my mind on the pranks, I was to upset , hurt , betrayed.

How could Remus take my lily flower, my best friend he should of known I wouldn't like it.

Maybe he did know!

Maybe Lily is using him to make me jealous!

Maybe Remus wants to get back at me for putting slugs in his bed last year!

"JAMES LISTEN TO ME," Sirius bellowed into my ear.

"What?" I snapped.

"Shall we die the Slytherin's hair red and gold or pink and purple?" he asked.

"What does Remus think?" I asked angrily.

"Pink and purple," Remus answered.

"Then I think red and gold," I frowned.

"You are just saying the opposite of what I say," Remus sighed.

"No I am not," I hissed.

"Up," he tested.

"Down," I said quickly.

"Left," he replied.

"Right," I retorted.

"James Potter rules," he challenged.

"Remus Lupin sucks," I barked.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily's POV

The sorting ceremony was pretty boring.

James kept staring at me which made me uncomfortable.

Severus also stared at me.

We hadn't talked since he called me a mudblood.

I spent the sorting ceremony staring at the sorting hat.

Ellie was writing on a piece of parchment.

Sirius kept glancing at her curiously.

I can't believe Sirius said she was a death eater because of her family.

His family are death eaters and he is not!

When the ceremony was over the feast began.

Platefuls of delicious food piled up in front of me.

Sirius and James started stuffing as much as they could into there mouths.

I watched Ellie get up unnoticed and sneak out of the hall.

Sirius's POV

I watched Elizars get up and leave the hall.

Where was she going?

I had to find out so I followed her.

She snuck outside into the autumn evening.

The sun was just setting over the distant hills.

She crept into the dark forbidden forest.

I hesitated, wondering what was in the forest.

TING

I turned into a dark, black dog.

She looked around and saw me.

"Shoo, doggy, shoo," she commanded.

I sat down and stared at her with my big amber eyes.

She walked up to me and tried to push me away.

I growled and bit into her robes.

She let out a scream and fell onto the floor.

A red leaf fell right at that moment and landed on her head.

"Bad dog," she frowned at me.

Turning her head she walked up to a big rock and pushed it over a bit.

Under where it was she put a neatly folded piece of parchment, then pushed the rock over again to cover it.

She then ran into the dark night.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius's POV

I turned back into a human and walked up to the giant stone.

I pushed it over and saw the piece of parchment.

I picked it up and read it.

Dear B.B.B

I am in Hogwarts.

Sirius has ac used me of being a death eater again.

I will try to succeed but it will be hard.

How is the New Day plan going?

Hope you are well.

Please pass on my compliments to the Dark Lord

Love E.E.E

B.B.B?

E.E.E?

New Day Plan?

What will be hard?

None of this makes sense.

Apart from the last bit, "Pass on my compliments to the dark lord,"

I was right, she IS a death eater.

Ellie's POV

Stupid dog!

It tore my robes!

I can't believe what B.B.B wants me to do.

How can I get him to trust me?

All he has ever done is HATE me.

Wait!

I have a plan.

Lily's POV

I was just sitting by myself for the feast.

James was getting on my nerves she Sirius Black came running in.

"Mr Black please go and sit down!" Mcgonagall ordered.

"Sure Minnie!" he shouted back, causing half the hall to fall into a fit of giggles.

He went and sat next to James.

"Look what I found!" Sirius grinned and handed James a note.

"Looks like the marauders have another mystery to solve!" James declared.


End file.
